High-temperature headers have applications for packaging electronic devices that either operate in high temperature environments or operate at high temperatures due to high power dissipation during their operation. In particular, high-temperature headers have applications for pressure sensors designed for operation in aircraft engines, power generating turbines, or similar harsh, high-temperature environments. Generally, for pressure sensor operation in such environments, pressure sensor headers should be functional at temperatures between 400° C. and 800° C.
In general, for proper pressure sensor operation, the pressure-sensing chips are mounted or affixed to headers (or high-temperature headers), thus forming a pressure-sensing device or header assembly, that are installed in a system. The headers ensure a functional interface between sensor chip and measured environment. Typical pressure-sensing devices and/or header assemblies are fabricated using materials like silicon, silicon carbide, or other semiconductor materials. Ideally, to ensure a functional interface between the sensor chip and the measured environment, the header would comprise components (e.g., header shell, header glass, electrically conductive pins sealed into the header glass) with matching thermal expansion coefficients. Further, an ideal header's components would have thermal expansion coefficients that match the pressure sensor chip (or other device to be mounted or sealed onto the pressure-sensor device/header assembly). It is common, however, that pressure-sensing applications require pressure transducer installation in systems comprising devices or pressure sensor chips with thermal expansion characteristics that are markedly different from those of the header shell and/or header glass. These challenges become increasingly apparent for pressure sensor operation at increased temperatures. The following disclosure is directed at addressing such challenges.